Crazy Love
by DimentiaDarling8
Summary: A story full of fun, laughs, love and perverted-ness. This is the thrilling tale of dealing with falling for a jedi, and all the crazy that comes with it. AnixOC ObixOCn Please READ IT and R&R. :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, selena here! My other story for star wars, "Please, don't leave me" was somehow deleted. So i decided to make this in place of that. I will still be upfdating "Reality Hurts." This is just for me and for fun. Thanks for the support. R&R. **

Chapter 1:

**Selena POV:**

How did I get here? Here, in the backseat of my speeder holding onto a Jedi Master for dear life as his Padawan learner and my friend, Sarah, drove.

Oh, that's right. I'd made the mistake of wrecking their speeder and agreeing to have Sarah and I drop them off at the Jedi temple. Though, seeing as neither of us knew how to get there, we decided to let his Padawan drive. Though I was seriously beginning to regret that decision…

"Why in the hell you let your padawan drive?" I shouted at the Jedi Master beside me.

Obi-wan Kenobi, was his name. And his padawan, a man of around my age, was named Anakin.

"I Have no control over his actions. They are wreckless and completely idiotic." He said hanging on to the sides of our speeder as Anakin took a rough turn.

I shook my head and turned to look at those who occupied the front seats. I smiled at the sight of Anakin and Sarah flirting slightly with one another. I turned back to Obi-wan and nodded for him to see what was happening. He shook his head and got a concerned look on his face.

"Hmm, Anakin is showing a rather unheathly interest in your friend..."He observed.

"Master Kenobi, its just harmless flirting." i reasoned. "I'm sure a man of your looks has had that happen before."

And i was sure of that. Obi-wan was quite handsome. With his light gre-blue eyes, gorgeous auburn hair, and slight beard he was very attractive.

Obi-wan shook his head again.

"Possibly. But i never respond. A jedi keeps his emotions in check."

I smirked and decided to have a little fun with the Jedi Master. I placed a hand on his knee and felt him tense.

"You never respond?" i teased, slowly moving my hand up his thigh.

I saw him gulp and felt him tense further. _Ooooh, this was gonna be a fun ride._

**Sarah POV:**

I laughed as our speeder cruised through the traffic at break-neck speed. I LOVED flying fast. I turned to the man beside me, Anakin was his name, and smiled slightly. He smiled back and sped up a little more. We could hear Selena and Anakin's master griping Anakin's the driving skills.

"Don't let my Master worry you," Anakin insisted. "I'm actually an excellent driver."

I smirked. "I'm not worried. I drive this way, myself." I admitted.

As We paused in our conversation i took the time to look Anakin over. He was actually pretty damn Hot. His bright blue eyes were so entrancing, as was his devilish smile and handsome face. He was a crazy driver, handsome, and seemed like a great guy. He was perfect. Too bad i couldn't want him. I'm Sarah the "all mighty feminist", i can't want a man this much. Especially one i've only known for less than an hour. And hyet i found myself smiling and playing along as he shamelessly flirted with me.

I turned away from him and was shocked at what i saw. Selena was sitting in the backseat nearly molesting Anakin's Master's thigh. Ugh, what did i expect. I left her with a "slightly" attractive man in the backseat of a speeder.

"Selena!" I hissed. "Quit your shit!"

She squeeked and immediatley removed her hand from his thigh. Blushing, she stuttered out an apology and buried herself in her journal as to escape our gazes. I laughed quietly at the look on The Jedi MAster's face and turned back to face the window. i stared out at Coruscant traffic, silently hoping to be at the temple soon. I feared how deep ionto my flirting i'd get in with Anakin. Luckily for me, my wish was granted and we soon reached the temple. I stayed in the speeder as to avoid saying goodbye to Anakin. He, Selena, and His Master exited the speeder and stood outside of it. I gazed out the window and thought to myself:_ I wish i could see him again ater this..._

**Selena POV:**

I stared at Obi-wan, reluctant to say goodbye. He was fun to mess with and i really didn't want this whatever i was felling between us to end just yet.

"Thank you for the ride, Milady." He said.

I nodded in response and shook his hand in mine, making sure to slip the paper i had into his hand.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Obi-wan." i said, smiling softly at him.

I walked away, got in my speeder with Sarah, and quickly drove away.

**Obi-wan POV:**

I stood at the temple steps and opened the small piece of paper Selena had given me. I smiled softly to myself as i read it:

_Hey, i just met you. And this is crazy, but here's my number..._

_ So call me, maybe?_

_ -S_

Now the only question was, do i call? Or not?

**SO there was my first chapter hope you enjoyed.**

**Peace,**

**Selena**


	2. Authors note: PLEASE READ! OR ELsE

Hey everyone, Selena here.

Im really happy that so many ppl are becoming interested in my stories, and i thank everyone who's favorited and reviewed.

Im so sorry i havent been updating, things..well things havent been well. My grandpa passed a while back and it threw me off my writing game.

But im healing and im finally gonna start writing again :)

So, expect a new chapter by either monday or tuesday.

Be patient with me guys and i promise to make the story worth your while :)

Peace,

Selena


End file.
